Red Captive
by Quick speed
Summary: Rapture fleet three: They've had demons, they've had venomous wolves and this time angels...Xavier's childhood friend shows up after their ten year parting and kidnaps Raphael and Mordecai. The team cannot face the angel alone. Will Xavier confront his friend and rescue his new ones or will he turn his back on them. Rated M for slight torture and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, i hoped you enjoyed the last two stories. Please review. These characters belong to their original creators apart from my characters. Enjoy...**

It was the typical night: not only raining but more like small waterfalls from the clouded sky. Everyone was running while trying to pull up their umbrellas, some with children by their side. All they cared about right now was returning home and getting dry. No one noticed a child crying on a bench in the pouring rain; not human but an angel. His face was soaked with tears and rain, also his white hair and wings were completely soaked. The small boy tried to speak and hold back his sobs "...I...hate...you Xavier...I...HATE YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The angel was young, about his mid teens. His best friend ran away from his home and left the angel behind, he felt like his little heart was ripped out and torn to peaces. No one stopped to look or help, angels are common in Silver scape. Some are friendly some are not. There are many angels outside the town and they already outnumbered it's population, not many angels visit Silver scape but this one grew up here. **  
**

He heard a small noise coming from one of the bins, it sounded like mewing from a little cat. The angel stood up and walked over and looked inside, he gasped when he spotted a black kitten trapped with in the bottles. The angel reached in and lifted the kitten out, he tucked it inside his jacket and ran to the park's bathroom for shelter. He took the kitten out and noticed it had black feathery wings, that is not normal. The small cat could speak too "Why are you looking at me like that?" it asked, by the sound of it's voice the cat was boy, the angel gasped when he heard it's voice "You can talk!?" "Yes Mr angel" the little cat's voice sounded like a a five year old boy, perhaps a little younger. "What were you doing in that bin?" he asked. The cat gave him a strange look then answered "I tried to fly...are you...crying?" He wiped away his tears with his sleeve "My friend ran away _sniff_ he left me behind...What is your name?" the little cat smiled like he just made a new friend "My name is Constantine" he looked at the angel with hopeful eyes and a bright smile "I'm...I'm Arika" Arika stopped crying and a cute, happy smile appeared on his face.

The two new friends walked out and the rain has stopped with peaks of sunshine coming through the clouds. Arika walked along the wet grass with Constantine on his shoulder. Making a new friend would be good for him but none of them have anywhere to go and have no money. Somehow they will make it through what ever life throws at them. The next few years will be filed with lost hope and family but at least they have each other..."We'll be friends forever right?" the little cat asked, Arika didn't think about the question and continued walking "Yeah...forever and ever"

**Present**** day...**

"Hey Sonic wake up" Fox demanded before he kicked him, the hedgehog wiped his eyes and looked around to see the room was a mess. Everyone was here helping clear up, picking up plastic cups, sweet rappers, clearing up knocked over drinks. They were all recovering from a new years eve party that was held in the base, most of the people went home while the four decided to stay and clean up, Fondue was here too. "Urgh...My head..." Sonic grunted "It feels like someone his pouring hot tea all over my brain" he stood up and started helping "Were was Duke last night?" Mordecai asked, Fox shown a childish grin on his face and giggled "He was in his office having a snogging fest...actually I think he is still here" they all turned their heads when they heard a door open, Duke stepped out looking a complete mess; still wearing a party hat and all kinds of things drawn on his face. All four tried to contain their laughter and carried on cleaning. Duke looked like he was about to pass out, he really needs a lot bed rest "I don't feel so good...Everyone can take the day off I'm going home" he grunted and eventually made his way to the main doors. They all decided to take a break and sit down, Sonic was handed a glass of water and pain killers. He looked like he needed it, Fondue wasn't much help either.

Fox's arm has fully healed but it aches a little now and then, it will possibly be like that for the rest of his life. Sometimes he has dreams about about being attacked again but he is cured and will most likely develop an antibody, the venom will not affect him. Things have been pretty good for them so far, even becoming less frightened of Xavier; he is not so bad once they got to know him but still...he is selfish and dangerous. He wasn't here but he will tern up when he wants to, he still wishes to find his lost friend but hasn't made any progress so far. To makes things better Xavier has been given a new addition to his power; he can see into the future. Pretty useful but he can't control it and his visions don't appear by choice. In fact Xavier has already had a premonition of Arika; he knows that the angel is in the same town but that wasn't so good, it seems like he changed as well as Xavier but not in a good way. Arika was full of rage throughout the past ten years and he wants to make Xavier suffer. Xavier has suffered in this past decade but not as much as Arika, it has been a very tough journey for them.

Xavier's premonition startled him, Arika was never like this; he was usually the happy one but now his happiness feels like it's fallen into a deep pit. This demon feared for both himself and his friend but also for Raphael. They both look very alike and their is that possibility Arika could mistaken Raphael for Xavier, with all of this worry Raphael should go home and stay there, for his sake he must stay out of it.

The place was all clean and how it used to be and everyone decided to go home and collapse on their bed. Raphael walked out with Fondue by his side, he was about to use his watch to make a portal and take him to his own world until he noticed Xavier leaning against a pole. He walked over to see why he had a worried face "What are you doing here?" he asked, Xavier looked at him with his creepy eyes "I saw something; it was my lost friend...he is looking for me and I don't mean that in a good way. He could mistaken you for me and that would be terrible for both of us. I want you to go home and stay there" Raphael wasn't scared at all and he is still willing to help Xavier find Arika "Nope, I still want to help"

**I hoped you enjoyed the start to the 3rd story and please review, bye bye for now from Quick speed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, really hoping your enjoying this story and please review. I own none of the characters apart from my OCs...**

"Come on Constantine keep up" Arika calls as he was balancing on the high sea wall, Constantine was struggling to keep up because they both were walking for a while. The angel loved it when the wind blew past his face and wings, the large and feathery wings extended full size to catch the breeze. Arika is now an adult and also Constantine is a fully grown cat, they can both fly pretty well. Despite their happy hours Arika still cries over his friend and how much he still misses him, of course he is not a fake friend to Constantine. Its not all; Arika left home for good as his guardian wasn't the the best parent, for money to survive he had to become a prostitute at the age of sixteen. All Arika wanted was a nice place to call home. "Are you okay?" Constantine asked, his voice has defiantly broken as well as Arika's "Yeah why?" he answered while jumping of the wall. The cat felt horrible about him and what was planned, he asked again "When is your next client?" his yellow eyes were full of disrepair as he waited for an answer. "In half an hour, they said to meet them at a motel near a base" Constantine's eyes widened "They? How many are there!?" Arika knelt down to allow the cat to jump on his shoulder as the his wings were tired "There are two of them...i am really fed up of this" The angel started walking away from the sea wall. The sun was down and the moon had taken it's place, the street was lit up with Christmas lights and will be taken down shortly. The ground was covered in snow like a blanket and windows were all iced up, who would be out when the night is as cold as this? Perhaps people who love the snow and the out doors but it's not ideal with the night this cold.

Arika made it to the motel; horrible looking place but i didn't bother him "I've seen worse" he said and looked around for anyone, the angel noticed two people waving at him. They stood next to their car while smoking something suspicious, they had their hoods up too. Arika sighed and walked over to them, "I have a bad feeling about this" Constantine whispered "It will be fine don't worry" he realized his clients were both men, _Oh perfect _he hated this job either his clients were men or women it was just the same to him. "So how is this going to work?" he asked. One of them looked up and placed his phone back into his pocket "Well as long as you keep your mouth shut, do exactly what we say and we shall keep the gun away from your head...this way" the clients walked off with Arika following. When they made it to the room the clients booked Constantine jumped off Arika's shoulder "See you in a few hours" he said "Please don't let them harm you" the cat whimpered "Don't worry about me" Constantine worries about Arika every time, this is the first time a client has brought any weapons. _Lets get this over with..._

**The next day...**

Sonic and Mordecai had some free time on their hands and to spend it they were laying on the grass and saying what the clouds look like. Sonic spotted one "That one looks like a lady" Mordecai gave him a puzzled look "No it doesn't" the hedgehog giggled and narrowed his eyes "It does at this angle" the blue jay moved and then he began to see it "Ah yeah, that is a nice looking cloud" they continued gazing at it until Duke found them "What are you lovebirds up to?" he asked and startled Sonic "We found a lady in the sky" Duke shook is head "Quit messing around. I have boxes of ammunition and I need you to help me get them into the base." Mordecai grunted "Aw please I have a back ache" Duke giggled and crossed his arms "I'll pay you" the blue jay sprung up and stretched his arms "Okay!" Sonic stood up and noticed Fox sitting by a tree, he looked as if something was wrong. The hedgehog walked over and sat beside him "Whats wrong? You look like you've just been slapped" he asked "Its nothing. Do you ever have that feeling that something is about to go wrong?" the fox asked "Nope" Fox regularly has worried thoughts but somehow he managed to cope with them, the same as Xavier but not as bad.

Sonic and Fox noticed drops of ink that fell in front of were they sat, they looked up and found Xavier above them sitting on a tree branch. Turns out that when ever Xavier is nervous black ink leaks from his eyes, just like crying but more messy. "Whats up red head?" Sonic asked, he didn't answer "Your eyes are leaking ink!" he still didn't answer. Suddenly he snapped out of his vision, he took a deep breath and looked down. "What are you looking at?" Sonic couldn't speak after he noticed how inky Xavier's face is, so Fox asked for him "Does that happen often?" "I can't control it, I do that if I'm nervous or having an intense premonition" Xavier slid off the tree branch and landed on his feet then wiped his face with his sleeve "What happened?" Fox asked hoping for a positive answer "Its Raphael...he was being followed but...he got away unharmed...it was too close" Sonic was confused "Why would Raphael be in any danger?" "Its a long story. It has nothing to do with Raphael and the last thing I want is him getting involved" This is very sudden for them, Sonic and Fox didn't know about this until now. Sonic didn't know what to say but Fox kept a steady face "Does Raphael know about this?" Xavier slowly shook his head "Then give him a warning. If there is any danger of him getting into harms way then he has the right to know. When will this premonition take place?" After a little while Xavier had found an answer "A short time after the sun sets"...

Raphael was no were near the rest; just like Xavier's vision he was making his way down the street with Fondue by his side. It was dark and it started snowing again. Raphael has no problem walking in the dark but this time he had a strange feeling then he heard something, he turned around and noticed someone walking behind behind him but was in the far distance. He sighed and continued making his way. The night was freezing, it wasn't even that late. Some time went by and Raphael's strange feeling grew stronger, he looked over his shoulder and the guy was still there but even closer. With every turn and street he walked down the mysterious guy was still here "Someone is definitely following me" he whispered and kept walking. This time the follower was too close for comfort and Raphael began to walk faster, he used his watch to activate a portal and disappeared as well as Fondue. It was a lucky get away "Who was that guy?"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry about the last chapter being a bit short and sorry about the few mistakes. Please review, that would be great. I own none of characters apart from my OCs...enjoy...**

_"Xavier what are you doing in here? I told you to go outside and play with the other children!" An old man shouts: He is Xavier's carer during the day and its obvious that he disciplines him too much "Quit acting like a selfish baby! Go on!" Xavier sighed and stood up, with every step he bowed his head down. The little demon really hates this guy, his name disgusted him. How can a boy this young feel so much hate? _

_Xavier made it through the main door and his face brightened up with a smile, the sun was fully over head and not a single cloud in the sky. His smile disappeared when four small boys approached him "I thought vampires born in the sun" one of them said and other three just laughed. Xavier usually gets teased because of how pale his skin is, he looks very sick but surprisingly to some people he was fine. "I'm not a vampire" he whimpered as his eyes began to fill up with tears which only made the four laugh even louder "What a freak!" one shouted out. Xavier was only about to weep but as soon as he heard that horrible word he stepped closer them and face to face with the one that called him a freak. **"Nobody...calls me...a freak!" **he grabbed the little boy's shirt and lifted him up so his feet were off the floor. The reaper's eyes were full of anger as he snarled and growled showing his fangs. The others panicked and kept throwing fists at him "Please let him go! We're sorry please!" they begged and Xavier dropped him. They ran off screaming "Monster!" He watched run and scream, he didn't mean to lose his temper and it was lucky that he didn't kill or hurt one of them. The reaper just stood in the same place "I'm...a monster"_

Xavier snapped out of his flashback, he thought a nice chill would help relax him but its not working. Suddenly Fondue shown up wearing Raphael's hat "That is not funny" he grunted and noticed Raphael "Its all I had. Whats wrong?" Xavier took a deep breath and asked "Do you think I'm a monster?" The other stood quiet for a little while, this is a complicated question "Well...depends, whats inside that counts" he said hoping that it would brighten things up "Don't give me that! Am I a monster!" most people would be frightened when Xavier is like this but not Raphael "I don't know how to answer that question" Xavier stood up and crossed his arms waiting for Raphael to say more "Why are you asking?"The reaper bowed his head "Its nothing" and walked off. Now everyone knows almost everything about Xavier: he is bullet proof but in his mind he is very weak and distressed. Meeting new people is helping cheer up, that is always good.

"Xavier! Talking about it helps" Raphael said but Xavier kept walking "Leave me alone and go home!" He ran and caught up with the reaper, Raphael didn't know why he was so worried about his angel friend, whats the deal with it? "I'm staying here! I'm not scared of any angel and I want to help" Xavier turned to face him with a frightening look "I'm not joking! This has nothing to do with you so go home. I have had a lot of unpleasant visions and it will only get worse, you will be safe." This didn't change Raphael's mind, he just wont give up "Nope, I don't care and I want to help". It seemed like time was slowing down as the two kept arguing and as it went Xavier's patience was getting thinner and thinner. He grabbed Raphael's shoulder with a firm grip, his claws tore through his jacket and shirt then breaking the skin. Raphael let out a small whimper and didn't move an inch, Fondue was making it worse as he was barking. Xavier tightened his grip then thrown Raphael to the floor and landed on his back, he came down pretty hard but he was still able to sit up. The reaper's rage was through the roof and Fondue wouldn't stop barking. The demon stomped his foot on the ground and made a loud thud and frightened the little dog, he ran and hid behind Raphael and started whimpering. "You don't get it! Your such an annoying little pest! I don't need your help and I don't need you!"

Raphael was stunned to hear those words, his eyes were wide and full of sadness _Do you really mean that? _"Yes I get it...I'll go home" He stood up, turned his back and walked away with Fondue beside him. Xavier watched him with his arms crossed, that moment to silence is here again. "Jerk" he heard and turned around and noticed Mordecai "Shut up, no one is talking to you"

Some time past and Xavier and Mordecai were still standing in the same spot, the reaper didn't feel a thing and Mordecai didn't know if Raphael was even planning to come back to this world. They are all good friends know, the four of them were once strangers but now almost like family. Raphael was out of site and with that Xavier started to feel a little bad but he is good at hiding it. "That was a little hard, go over and say your sorry" the blue jay demanded "No, he'll annoy me even more. Keep your beak out of this...fine..." he decided and followed Raphael along with Mordecai. They found him; he was okay of course. All three of them had no idea was about to happen...

Arika was soaring through the sky like an eagle so determined to get was he is after, his arms were out in front of him to reach out and now flying low. Xavier and Mordecai continued making their way to Raphael. The thief suddenly felt two arms rap around him from behind; he thought is was a surprise hug but that thought change went he was lifted off the ground. He looked over his shoulder and all he could see are two massive wings that are fully extended. Xavier and Mordecai both noticed and tried to run after them, the blue jay jumped onto the angel's back with a rather hard grip. Fondue also managed to catch him but now he is hanging off Arika's trousers. The angel began to spiral to shake them off but Mordecai was still holding on, poor Fondue started whimpering and is now hanging by a thread.

The little dog's grip failed and fallen but thankfully Constantine managed to catch him and continued flying. Xavier wasn't giving up; he kept running avoiding every tree and other traps. The reaper chased Arika out of the base and the grounds surrounding it and now into Silver scape's town. It caught a lot of people's attention as Arika was flying low and Xavier too, it startled them to see how fast the guy could run. He had company: Sonic caught up with him tried to catch them, the hedgehog was faster then Xavier and had now overtaken him. Now Arika began to pick up the height when he noticed that Sonic was catching up. Xavier was catching up too...until a huge lorry crashed into him, Sonic stopped and looked behind him and gasped as he saw Xavier under a large wheel. His lower back was crushed and black ink was pouring out of his mouth. It attracted a crowed too. Sonic couldn't keep running knowing that Xavier is half squished. He ran to help "Are you okay!?" he panicked and Xavier could hardly speak "Tell..the guy...to reverse" he whimpered. The lorry backed up and the large tire rolled off him and his lower back looks quite flat. Xavier couldn't keep his eyes off Arika flying away with Raphael and Mordecai, his head dropped to the floor and passed out.

**Sorry I'm not so good at writing exciting scenes. Anyway please review. So long until the next chapter, I bid you farewell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, please review this story. I don't own Sonic, Star fox, Regular show or Rhythm thief, just my OCs. Enjoy**

Raphael and Mordecai were taken to a deserted place: an old house, a mansion more like but it looks like no one has lived here for years. Plants grew up the walls and even a few birds have nested on the roof. Horrible place, it is a few miles away form Silver scape's main town. The place was worse on the inside, it really use a good dusting. The two were pushed through an open window and into the hard floor. Mordecai crawled over and huddled into a corner while Raphael got off his hands and knees. The angel gabbed his tie and brought him close to his face "Let me take a good look at you" Arika said with a grin on his face. Raphael looked at him with disgust and spat in his eye. With rage the angel slapped the thief's face and kneed him above the abdomen. He dropped to the floor holding his stomach, Arika narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Raphael "Wait...your not Xavier...your a human. Strange your like a spitting of him." Raphael lifted his head to face him "If I'm not who your after then let us go" Arika laughed and shaken his head "Well I could use that to my advantage, humans are a lot weaker then demons" The grin on his face turned nasty which gave Raphael the shivers. "My name is Arika, an old friend of Xavier. Whats yours?" The thief cleared his throat and spoke "...Raphael"

Constantine made it through the window and gently placed Fondue down, the little dog noticed Raphael and ran to him "Cute pooch" Arika commented "This is Constantine: another good friend. Who is the chicken?" Mordecai huffed and stood up "Hey! I'm not chicken!"Arika snarled "Then stop acting like one. You shouldn't be here either" the blue jay felt relived to hear that "Then can I go?" "I can't let you go you'll get help...but two is twice as fun" he said and made an evil giggle. Raphael and Mordecai looked at each other...whats going to happen to them?...

**Meanwhile at the base...**

Sonic kept pacing up and down the the room while Xavier was laying on a desk waiting for his back to heal, but not just his back. As he was crushed under a large tire his organs were pushed up his body and now waiting for them to return to the right place. He is also guilt tripping himself for letting Raphael and Mordecai slip away, all he is doing is stare at the ceiling.

The silence broke when Duke burst in the room "What do you mean they were kidnapped?!" Fox was the one that broke the news to him, he is here too. Sonic just sighed "They were snatched by some guy with wings" Duke had a puzzled face and gave Sonic a very strange look "That is not right, not once angels have disturbed the peace. Some of them protect Silver scape's border keeping demons and other uninvited guests out" Sonic was confused "Wait, if angels protected the border then how is he here?" Xavier grunted "Urgh! I was born here jackass!" Some time past and only three were trying to come up a plan for a rescue, what does this Arika guy want and how is he?

"His name is Arika" they all turned their head and faced Xavier "So you know him?" Duke asked "Yes, he was my best friend a long time ago. Unlike Felix he was a real friend" Duke just kept giggling in disbelief "An angel and a demon? Best friends? That is...odd" The conversations carried on for a while but no questions have been answered. Fox asked "What would this guy want with Raphael and Mordecai?" Xavier shrugged his shoulders, his face was pretty blank despite his small encounter with with his lost friend. "You can lay there or you can help us find out were our friends are?" Xavier grunted again and sat up "Arika has obviously mistaken Raphael for me so I'll be the one to find him. Also if I can be bothered, Mordecai too" Fox was starting to loose his patience at this guy, this is no laughing matter. "They could be dead as far we know...or being tortured"

That same moment of silence is here again, all of them hated it. "Well I'm starving, I can't think with an empty stomach so who will join me?" Duke asked and broke the awkward silence, everyone but Xavier left the room. He laid back down, with his claws he started to carve a smiley face on the desk. The demon now began to feel his organs were back the they are supposed be, its not a pleasant feeling _Urgh that felt gross._

**Meanwhile...**

Raphael lifted one of his eyes open: he is still in the same place. The thief went to stretch his arms but found that his hand is tied to a bed rail, he and Mordecai were placed on bunk beds, the thief had the top _What was in that water? _"Hey! Mordecai wake up!" he shouted and started shaking. Eventually Mordecai woke up and found himself in the same state. "Did he drug us?" the blue jay yawned and stretched out his legs "Wow this is a pretty tight knot"

Fondue was free, he jumped up on the bottom bunk and chewed through the rope. Mordecai is now free but his wrists are a little red. He managed to stand up without loosing his balance, the blue jay began to untie Raphael. "What do you think is going to happen to us?" The thief sat up and wiped his eyes "I don't know but what ever he has planned for us it won't work." Mordecai then remembered something: they had watches to make a portal and also they have tracers. What luck! Until they noticed the watches are gone..."You got to be kidding me!"

Too bad. At times like this all you can do is this all you can do is laugh. Mordecai looked out the window, a forest is only a short distance away from the mansion and very easy to see. The trees are very high and quite close to each other but that forest is just as bad as this grotty near it had the way out with a few paths leading different directions, this could be the way out. "Look, if we make it past that gate we can escape." Raphael joined him. The window is not the best option as they are high up, the best is to find a another way out but a little lower.

Raphael noticed Fondue beside him, he was relived to know that the little dog is okay. They slowly stepped to the door and opened it, this mansion will most likely be maze as the mansion is quite big. The three made down a few stairs without making a sound, the dark didn't help and all they could smell is rotten food and wood. It's disgusting and the sound of the rushing wind made it even creepier. They noticed the moon's light and the window was low enough for them to jump out. This room was the kitchen and all that here is rotten food, dead flowers and dirty plates and cups. The window wasn't locked so Raphael pushed it open, he offered for Mordecai do first. The blue jay climbed up and knocked a few plates over, all of them fell and smashed on the hard floor. They both panicked, Raphael grabbed Fondue and they both escaped the mansion while breaking even more stuff.

They plan to make it past the gate and take one of the paths, what they didn't know was the gate is locked, rusty and even if it was unlocked it would still be impossible to open. The three ran as fast as they could towards the gate, it looked so far away and as they came close Mordecai and Raphael both had butterflies. They didn't know if they could make it, could they?

**Will Raphael, Fondue and Mordecai escape the mansion the angel? Will you'll have to wait and see :) I bid you farewell from Quick Speed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, please tell me what you think of this story. Sonic the hedgehog, Star fox, Regular show and Rhythm thief belong to their original creators. Enjoy...**

After running through the overgrown grass and plants the three managed to reach the gate. It couldn't be opened as the lock was rusted over but the bottom hinge was broken. Raphael grabbed the one of the bars and lifted a part of the gate up, just enough space to squeeze through. He told Mordecai to go first but by the sound of smashed windows they knew that Arika is looking for them. The blue jay is free and on the other side, it took a lot of strength to lift the gate up and unable to do it again. "Just go I'll find another way out" the thief said while catching his breath "I can't just leave you!" Raphael didn't change his mind, the blue jay took off and vanished into the darkness.

With all of his remaining strength Raphael could just manege to run with Fondue beside him. Arika was getting close and Raphael's only option was to hide in the forest since angels can't fly as their wings are too big. Arika noticed him run into the tight forest "Aww he wants to play hide and seek...that's nice..." He began to fly low.

The thief didn't know were he was going but the sound of other foot steps made him run faster, his little dog was keeping up okay. Arika was catching up "I can see you..." he muttered and picked up the pace. Raphael hid behind a wide three, he could hear that Arika was very close and had to think quick. The thief noticed a long branch; it is thin enough to swing and high enough for a direct hit. He grabbed the branch and pulled it pack "You think you can hide from me?" he hissed and stepped closer. Raphael let go of the branch and and the hard, spiky wood smacked Arika clean the face. The thief stepped away and found the angel unconscious but for a short time. He woke up and screamed in agony, was it a broken nose? Raphael's hands covered his mouth when he noticed what was attached to the tree branch...was an eye. The angel laid flat on his back in agonizing pain, both his hands covered the right side of his face with blood seeping through his fingers. Arika kept screaming, the pain was unbearable and now lost half his vision.

Raphael was shaking and slowly stepping backwards as Arika looked at him with a frightening face "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed and got to his feet and chased after the traumatized thief "You can't run forever wretch!"

**Meanwhile...**

Everyone in the base were talking about a rescue plan and what to do with Arika, apart from Xavier. He hasn't said a word but no one took any notice but if they even tried to get his attention he wouldn't respond.

Everyone heard the main doors open and close but didn't take much notice until Mordecai came rushed in panting. "That guy is insane!" he looked terrible, like he tripped over a few times but into a rose bush. He had blood dripping down his legs and and covered in mud, everyone was relived to see that he returned unharmed but he is alone "Were is Raphael?" Xavier asked "He is still over there, hopefully he'll make it back too" Although some good news came through it didn't change their mood. Duke felt like he had steam was going out of his ears "Do you remember were they are?" he asked, Mordecai took a deep breath and stood quite. He shook his head, the blue jay still remembers what the place looks like but it's the location as he was running in countless directions. Duke just sighed and sat back down "Well...we just have to find out were Raphael is. When we catch this angel I'll figure out how to deal with him" his words alerted Xavier "What do you mean _deal _with him?" he asked while his eyes widened "Well lock him up for kidnapping" the reaper crossed his arms and stood like an ignorant child "No, you will do nothing of that sort. If you even try to harm my best friend...you'll regret it..._**That is a promise!**_" Duke stepped back thinking that the angered demon would attack. Luckily for him the reaper managed to hold back his temper and left Duke with a warning "I'll be the one to get Raphael out of this...and no one else" he said and left the room leaving everyone in a bad mood.

Sonic wanted to break the silence "What do you think is gonna happen to Raphael if we don't find him?" Fox shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I'm sure this Arika person just wants his old friend back." The vulpine said his calmly but his chilled out face changed when another though made it into his head "Or...to use Raphael as a stress toy"...

**Meanwhile inside the forest...**

Arika's injured face became even more intense with pain because the cold weather. He knows were Raphael is hiding but the thief is unaware of were he is going, he tripped over a rock and hit his head. Arika found him, he sighed, grabbed Raphael's hair and lifted his up to find that he is unconscious "Stupid child"...

Raphael opened his eyes but all the could see was darkness, he woke up with a pounding head and found himself in chains. Fondue was next to him, he is unharmed. The thief became alerted when he noticed a small light, it made it's way closer and Raphael could see Arika holding up a lantern. He hung it up and lit several others. The room had plenty of light but it was still a little dark. Raphael looked up at the angel, he had a bandage that covered his mound. "Where am I?" he asked "Where you used to be but a few levels down. This mansion was a nice place ten years ago, Xavier and his mother used to live here. The underground place was built in case of a nucluer war...but it serves other purposes" the glare in his eyes could frighten hundreds. The thief turned his head and noticed belts, blades and other horrible objects that hung from the walls. Arika walked over and taken one of the belts "I lost an eye...and you will pay for it" he hissed and stretched the belt. The angel swung the belt a countless number of times and try didn't miss, the pain was awful and a lot to cope with. Each time left a red mark and even torn the skin.

Constantine sat in the corner watching _Arika, how does it feel to have someone in the hands of suffering...while those hands belong to you. _The feline couldn't do anything, this is what Arika wanted but still this is the wrong guy. The angel belted the thief so hard that it ripped on half and no longer useful, Arika wasn't finished and instead he started to use his fists.

Tears fell from both Raphael's and Arika's eyes, this carried on until the angel became tired "If you ever try to cross me...I will kill you" he said and left the room. Constantine walked over to check on Raphael "Don't mind Arika he is just angry. I think the chains are a little too much though" he said and picked the locks "What will happen to me?" the thief whimpered "Err...I'm sure that once Arika calms down and gets a hold of himself he'll let you go" With the locks picked Raphael was freed. He had a place to sleep which is an iron bed with a hard mattress with a think blanket. With all this happening at once it was hard to think properly but many questions _Whats with this guy? Why is he acting this way..._

**Lets just hope Raphael can survive until help or luck comes, thanks for reading and please review. Farewell from Quick Speed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, please review this story. I don't own Rhythm thief, Sonic the hedgehog, Regular show or Star fox. Just my own characters. Enjoy...**

With the chains unlocked Raphael is able to move again, he limped to the metal bed but it wasn't much more comfortable then the floor. Better then nothing. The thief's body was covered in bruises and belt marks, even bleeding and just made his pounding head worse. "Whats up with this guy? Why is he doing this?" he whimpered, Constantine didn't want to pass on any information so he chose his words carefully "Well...It's a long story, I don't know whats wrong with him. I have known him to a decade and I don't see any evil in him."

Raphael wanted to forget what abuse just came to him, the pain was horrible and still present. He laid down upon the hard mattress, a rest could cure his headache but it will take longer for the belt marks and bruises to heal. Fondue jumped up and snuggled into a ball.

**Meanwhile in Rapture fleet's base...**

"Urgh...I was supposed to be away this weekend" Duke grunted while lighting a cigarette, Fox sighed and sat down "Come on it's been a long day for all of us" Duke seems really stressed out, all of this happening at once it's difficult to cope with. The crowd of the people that witnessed an angel carry away two boys have asked him what it was about and what he was going to do about it. Some people are just too nosy.

Just as Duke was about to put out his cigarette small drops of ink dripped on his face, he wiped it off "What is this?" he asked in confusion. Fox looked up and answered "Xavier's tears" Duke gasped in disgust and wiped his hand on the floor "That is disgusting!"

A small jingle broke the silence and Duke reached for his phone, his older brother calls sometimes just rub his success in Duke's face. He put the phone down and let it ring. "You not going to answer it?" Fox asked "No...I have no time or interest to speak to my sibling" Fox gave him a funny look, why not? If the vulpine had any brothers or sisters he'd defiantly keep in touch. Too bad Duke thinks of it a little differently. "Why not, he may have great news" "Well Fox, to be honest I hate it when he calls me. All he says is how successful he is although he is a trooper for Rapture's rival fleet. Only a trooper...I and the leader of this fleet!" Fox sighed and went with it. Sibling rivalry is be the last of Duke's worries. Fox wondered why Xavier's eyes are leaking again, was it another vision?...

_After constant shouting and arguing with the old man things became violent, the old one went to attack the little reaper...but as he did Xavier went to defend himself. The demon's hand punched the old man's chest and went straight through his back, his entire fist ripped through the human's chest. Blood streamed down his mouth and couldn't speak. Xavier removed his fist and the old man dropped dead, Arika watched it all, he didn't notice until the stunned angel spoke "Xavier...what have you done?" The demon backed off from the dead body and panicked "I...I didn't mean it! I swear!" he looked at his blood stained hand and what damage it just done. Some people will be visiting soon and Xavier didn't see any other options but to flee, he didn't want to hurt others especially his mother and Arika. _

_Xavier leaped through the window and made a run for it "Hey wait!" Arika screamed and ran after him. They both made to a forest a few miles away from the mansion, Arika had lost Xavier for a little while and even called his out name. He found him after a short while "Hey stop!" The reaper stopped running and turned to face the angel "You saw what I did! I don't want to hurt you!" "Come on Xavier he had it coming" Arika stepped closer just to calm his friend down "Get away from me!" he screamed. The angel rapped his arms around him but then pushed to the floor and landed on his back "Don't you get it? I could kill you too...Leave me...Leave me alone!" Arika started crying, he wanted it all to stop "I'm sorry Arika...but we can't be friends" The angel's eyes widened as he heard those words "You don't mean that do you?" Xavier wiped his tears away "Good bye..." he whimpered and ran off.__  
_

_The small demon ran for almost two hours and found an old abandoned mansion, he sat down on the front steps and began to weep. The crying carried on until someone standing over him handed a tissue. Xavier looked up and noticed a fox, he could smell the demon blood and that the fox was a reaper too "Hi...I'm Felix"_

"Hey Xavier!" Mordecai called out and got Xavier's attention "You were gone for a while there...you okay?" He jumped from the chandelier and landed near Mordecai "Yeah...just a flashback...hard to believe it was ten years ago"

**After a few hours **

After a few hours sleep Raphael awoke and noticed a blurry image and closed his eyes, they both opened up again and the blurry image appeared much clearer. Arika stood over Raphael while bending down a little bit "I want to cut your throat" he whispered with an evil smirk on his face. His face was blank but his eyes grew wide. The angel starting giggling "Ahhh I'm only joking...What will I do with a dead body?" Raphael tried to let a few words out but as Arika was close it's a little bit creepy. "Were you...watching me sleep?" Arika moved a short distance away and scratched his head "Maybe..." The angel crawled over a corner with his lantern. He always carries it around with him and he really hates this underground place below the mansion, or a cell. This place is even scarier then then the rooms above.

Arika lifted up his sleeve and began to scratch up his arm, while he did Raphael sat up then noticed both his feet were chained to the bottom rail. The sound of Arika's voice sent shivers down Raphael's back "Don't bother trying to free yourself wretch." The thief is terrified of this guy but he didn't show it and tried to be direct with him, he is sure not weak "What if do?" he asked "Then I'll beat you to death...and I will enjoy...every second of it..." Raphael felt his heart beat faster "You don't scare me"

Some time past and Arika was still scratching his arm, he made the area red and a little bit painful "How long are you going to keep doing that?" the thief asked "Until I bleed, got a problem?" Raphael let out a sigh "I don't care its your arm" The thief lifted his head up to see Arika had given up scratching "Just you wait...Xavier will come to my rescue" he said with power but Arika just laughed "I see you have faith in that monster. Don't get your hopes up Xavier doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself" _That is not true. _Raphael narrowed his eyes "Your the monster!" The angel responded by standing up, he walked over to get a stronger belt "Then I'll show what a monster I am"...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. I'm very sorry about the long wait. Anyway I hope your enjoying this story and please review. Here is chapter 7...**

"Ah dammit! Why is not working!" Duke screamed at the top of his lungs "What's wrong now?" Fox asked with his arms crossed. "The watches had tracers, the computer can't find it!". The vulpine shrugged his shoulders "Maybe this guy stole and broke them. It looks like we're stuck for now. I wonder how Raphael is, the poor guy" he lowered his ears as everyone else sat quietly. As much as they worry and miss him there is no resource for his rescue. Mordecai could remember where the place is, but it's a few miles away and a lot of diffident turns. The longer this goes on for the more will be a stake, everyone is so worried but with the answer to where-is-he is what they are looking for. The answer to that simple question could solve almost all of this.

Xavier sat outside in the pouring rain, feeling down like usual. Sonic noticed and sat beside him "Ah come on, it's a tough week for all of us. Turn that frown upside down...smile" the reaper gave him a dirty look and sighed "How? How can I smile when all of this is happening? I feared that this would happen." Sonic lowered his ears "You've become attached to us for a while now. I remember when you and the other reapers tried to kill us all, now becoming our friend" This was something that was on all of their mind's for a while now. "I let Raphael win against me, I used to hate this world and I wanted to escape it. For the last ten years I just had three reapers that didn't understand me, it drove me crazy...But I guess I have new friends now" Sonic smiled and nodded "Come inside, we could do with the extra company"

* * *

Arika was no where to be seen. With only a little light Raphael was able to see Fondue. Quietly, he continued trying to releasing the locks. He used force this time and with hard work he managed to free himself. The thief stood up and limped slowly to find a way out. With Fondue by his side, the two could only find the concrete wall. With all of the pain Raphael felt he could hardly walk; pounding head and the countless number of belt marks. All he could hear is his stomach growl, _What is all about? Why am I here? _Apart from his stomach making noise, he could also hear small weeps and Constantine's voice. The thief ignored it and continued to look for a way out.

The weeping sound faded and the there is no sound at all. Raphael felt someone's breath at the back of his neck, he could also hear it. The thief turned around and received a bunch in the face. A small light allowed him to see Arika's tear soaked face "Escaping now? I guess the fun has now ended." The angel kneed Raphael's stomach, with the pain he fell to the hard floor. It made Arika laugh. He knelt down and quickly sunk a blade into the thief's upper leg. The sound of weeping and silence was know replaced with screaming. He stabbed both legs and kept laughing as he caused further pain. Arika then knocked the thief out just to quiet him down. "Actually this has grown old. Oh well then I'll just have to get rid of you...now that will be fun"

* * *

Xavier and Sonic just walked through the two doors and back into the warmth. Everyone just sat quietly, Sonic, Fox and Mordecai wanted to go home so badly but poor Raphael they couldn't leave behind.

A sudden force knocked Xavier backwards, he didn't know what it was until his vision changed. Another premonition. This one was so powerful that it knocked him on his back. His visions don't occur very often. All he could see was darkness and a small light, some of the light reflected from the metal weapons. All he could hear was the sound of screaming and laughing. It frightened him, he wanted to escape the premonition but he doesn't have much choice. The light became bigger and bright enough for him to see a two shadows on a concrete wall. One of the shadows was restrained and other tearing it to pieces. What is this? When the shadow's slaughter ended, Xavier could now see a very bloody image of Raphael, the human stood shaking while blood flowed out of his mouth and eyes. Slowly he lifted both his hands up, ten minutes he had in total. The desperate look in his was frightening, he prayed for rescue. The place of the premonition was very familiar, after a few seconds the reaper's brain clicked sprung up from where he laid "I know where he is!"

Everyone in the room became startled when they heard him. The place of his premonition was an old basement where he and Arika used to play their games when they were younger. Xavier knew what Arika has planned but why? "I don't believe it. Why would Arika do something like this?" he asked leaving the rest puzzled. "Do what!?" Fox panicked. Duke panicked also "Never mind that! Where is he!?" Xavier stood up "That old mansion just near the boarder along with cottages. I used to live there..."

Luckily Duke finished fixing his main portal machine. He began to flip the switches "Remember this is just a rescue mission, retrieve Raphael and come straight back." he said while adding the location. Xavier took a deep breath and said "You guys look for Raphael...I'll deal with Arika"

The portal done it's job and sent the four boys to the old mansion. They appeared at the front of the building, it surprised Xavier to see how much his old home as aged this past ten years. To add to the intensity, it's raining heavily and even thundering. "OW! Why does it have to rain!? It's freezing!" Mordecai shouted while shivering. Something caught Xavier's attention; he could hear something. The rest couldn't hear because their sense of hearing isn't strong enough.

The horrible sound of pain and screaming, what is really happening to Raphael? What will happen of the team fail? Will Arika get away with this cruelty? The team ran though the main garden and broke down the door. All of them could now hear Raphael scream, they broke down several doors, searching through different rooms and calling out Raphael's name. All of the team looked through the whole of the mansion and Raphael could not be found. Xavier then noticed a trap door...

**Ohhh what's down that trap door? Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Anyway please review this story. From Quick Speed I bid you ****farewell.**


End file.
